Forget Me Never
by Fire Kitten
Summary: All Jaime had been trying to do was study. Then the new kid on the team, Bart 'Impulse' Allen, came running in and he knew his studies – and snacks – were in grave danger. [Major Season 2 spoilers, Bluepulse]


**Summary:** All Jaime had been trying to do was study. Then the new kid on the team, Bart 'Impulse' Allen, came running in and he knew his studies – and snacks – were in grave danger.

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Major Spoilers for all of Season 2, Boy/Boy relations and one not so innocent thought

_Oh my god, I don't even know what this is. This was just an idea that sort of hit me about a week ago and well… here you go!_

* * *

><p><strong>March 21<strong>**st****, 2016**

**4:09 P.M.**

Jaime sighed as he ran a hand over his eyes, feeling the strain in them from staring at the holoscreen for too long. A glance at the clock made him almost groan aloud – had it really been only three hours? The cave was quiet, disturbed only by the distant clatter from the kitchen as M'Gaan set away dishes and the TV playing at a low murmur as Mal watched some sports program in the other room. Glancing to his side, he saw Beast Boy was bent over his own screen and… was he playing asteroids?

"Dude, I don't think that was part of the curriculum."

"You won't be saying that when we're in driving around the bioship in deep space, stuck right in the middle of an asteroid belt and I'll be the only one who can save our butts." The younger said back cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yeah, sure." He turned back to his own screen, trying to focus, but the more he tried the more his mind seemed to wander. He was just debating if he should call it an early night and head home, when he heard the electronic whir of the Zeta Beam starting up.

_**Recognized: Impulse, B-2-3.**_

"_The Impulse's presence has a seventy percent chance of interrupting your studies. Destroy him._" The Scarab buzzed.

"Quiet." He grumbled, just as a slight breeze indicated Bart had zipped over to his side.

"Hey, I haven't even said a word yet!" He replied, "I don't talk that much do I?"

Jaime looked up at him, arching a brow. "Trust me ese, you don't want me to answer that."

The brunette feigned hurt. "Oh, ouch. That's harsh man." He settled on his knees and propped his elbows on his desk, stealing a handful of chicken whizzes from the half-empty bag Jaime had on his table and asking around the mouthful, "So, what are you doing? Because it looks like schoolwork. And I mean I know the past was retro-hardcore on school and stuff but I'm pretty sure Sundays were off-limits."

"It's… more like study sessions for the hero biz." Jaime explained, snatching the bag as he saw the hand making for another grab. "You know, learning more about the league and the team, the enemies they've faced, get a tactical advantage if we run into them again. Since I'm still new here, I've got a lot to learn; so, I asked Nightwing and Mal to compose some lessons for me." And he definitely did not want a repeat of the Appellaxian Golem incident. "You should consider it too ese, if you're sticking around that is."

Bart wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Nah, don't need it." He tapped his temple. "'Cause see, I got all my studying up here. It's called future-sight."

"I think you mean laziness. Which makes two of you." He said, peering over his head to Gar accusingly.

The other pointed his tail back at him. "Hey, you're the freshmen here. When you get to the advanced courses like me, you get slacking off rights."

Bart zipped over to the shapeshifter, looking with interest at his screen. "Oh whoa, that's some major old gameage. Can I get next turn?"

"Sure, but you'll never beat my high score."

"Oh-ho, you're on!"

"Dios mio, I give up." Jaime shook his head, reaching for some chicken whizzes, only to find the bag mysteriously gone. "How did-?!" He whirled around at the telltale crunching, glaring daggers in the speedster's direction but before he could say a word, a commotion from the kitchen drew all their attention.

"I told you M'Gaan, I don't want anything." Came the unmistakable growl of one irritated Superboy.

"But Conner-" Miss Martian started to gently cajole.

Her efforts were in vain as she was cut off by a loud shout, "Just forget it, okay!" And then Superboy came storming from the kitchen and across the central chamber, sending them a scowl that said 'ask nothing', before he disappeared into the hallway that lead to the living quarters.

"Uhh… what's eating the big guy?" Bart asked uncertainly.

Jaime knew there was no hope for his snack now as the other crinkled the now empty bag into a ball. "It's his birthday."

"Wait, did I miss something? Aren't we supposed to be having a crashing party right now then?"

"We were. But, after what happened with Artemis, he told us not to make a big deal about it. Can't really blame him; if it was me I wouldn't want to celebrate either."

"Nah. That's his excuse." Beast Boy intervened. "Granted, this time it's understandable, but he's like this every year, trust me. M'gann said we'll probably try to do something special in another week or two, when things calm down."

"Oh, I better find a gift then… Hey wait, game over! It's my turn!"

"No way! Superboy giving the glare of doom falls under an immediate time out!"

"Making up rules is not crash dude!"

"_These two argue about trivial things that are detrimental to your purpose here and the Impulse has stolen more of your distasteful nourishment. Incinerate them both._" The scarab helpfully suggested. Sure enough, Bart had one of his candy bars, already open and half eaten.

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose. "Flip a coin! Winner gets the game!"

Impulse won (Jaime had a feeling he used his super speed either to predict the toss or change the odds but he didn't call him out on it), and all was quiet again.

Well, briefly at least.

"So, when are your guys'?"

Deciding it was futile to keep trying, Jaime closed the window to the file detailing Poison Ivy's assassination attempt on the life of Gotham's distract attorney and instead started to scour his email inbox instead. "Our what?"

"Birthdays. When are they?"

"Mine's June 23rd. Gonna be fourteen and all the ladies are really gonna start turning their heads then!" Beast Boy spoke up, puffing out his chest.

"Hermano, maybe you shouldn't hang out with Wally anymore." Jaime shook his head, deleting some spam mail. "I'll be 17 on August 4th."

The brunet nodded, eyes narrowing at the screen as he zapped away at rows of pixelated rocks. "Got it. I'm gonna get you both the crashest gifts."

He waited, expecting the motor mouth known as Bart Allen to spill everything about his own information among probably about a dozen other facts that they didn't need to know, but when the information was surprisingly not forthcoming he asked, "What about yours?"

"Huh? Oh, can't say." He smiled indifferently. "You know, 'cause uh, if a big baddie got ahold of that, it's all just simple math from there and then I could accidentally prevent my own birth. Then I'd _really_ crash the time stream and not in a good way. Too bad too, because I hear Wally gets two birthday cakes every year. I wanted two birthday cakes, that sounds totally crash." There was a split second pout before he was all smiles again. "_But!_ I can tell you I'm thirteen."

"Noted!" Garfield replied with an enthusiastic grin, the two sharing a 'cool, we're the same age' fist bump. "Hey wait, are you using your superspeed!? That's cheating!"

"Don't be jealous of my natural abilities kicking your tushie BB!"

Jaime sighed again as the two started to argue, closing out of the window and turning off the holoscreen, reaching for his backpack. "Alright hermanos, I'm heading home. Try not to kill each other."

"See ya Blue!" Impulse chirped while in the midst of trying to push Garfield away as he tried to get his paws on the control and mess up his game.

"Bye! Hey, wait cool! Let's play a two-player!" The shapeshifter said hopping into Jaime's abandoned seat.

"You're on!"

Jaime gave them one last passing glance over his shoulder, eyes lingering on Bart, before he stepped into the zeta tube.

_**Recognized: Blue Beetle, B-2-2.**_

* * *

><p><strong>June 23<strong>**st****, 2016**

**1:46 P.M. **

His feet echoed unnaturally along the steel walls of the watchtower. It was a noise Jaime wasn't sure he'd ever really get used to nor the uncomfortable feeling of the only thing standing between him and the endless vortex of space was a prayer that Superboy didn't go on an angry rampage.

"_Your concerns are void Jaime Reyes. Our armor is well adapted to providing all necessary life functions in space_." The scarab informed.

"Good to know." Jaime replied with a faint smile that quickly fell as he passed by the cafeteria and spotted only one other person in the room. It was Beast Boy, slumped over a table and staring morosely at a plain paper bag placed in front of him. "Hey hermano, everything alright?"

"Oh hey Blue. Yeah, I'm good." He straightened up, looking at him curiously. "What are you doing up here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging, "Mandatory session with Black Canary." After everything that had happened – the Reach experiments, the invasions of multiple alien species, and betrayals between team members, one of which he was guilty off – Dinah had thought it best they all come in for at least one therapy session to get things off their chest and start anew. Jaime had a feeling he was going to need more than one.

"Oh, right."

As the silence dragged, Jaime grabbed a chair, settling on it backwards and crossing his arms over the headrest. "Sooo, what's in the bag?"

The green-skinned teen stared at it for several long seconds. "…Birthday gift." Jaime rose an eyebrow, his mind turning those words around and not comprehending their meaning until the other continued, "Guess I know how Superboy feels now. I don't even feel like celebrating at all."

His mouth opened in shock, about to apologize profusely, but never got a word out before Beast Boy waved his hands, smiling peacefully, "No, no it's okay. Everyone forgot. Even sis. Guess that's just what happens when the world's on the verge of total destruction."

Jaime swallowed his words awkwardly and then finally said, "Still sorry man. That's not cool of any of us." The other just shrugged, but he had to wonder if he was just playing off the uncaring attitude. "Well, not everyone forgot obviously. Who's the gift from?"

"Bart."

Wait, _what?_ "Oh. Well that was... nice of him." He could have smacked himself for such a lame reply.

Garfield perked up a little. "You want to see what he got me?"

"_Jaime Reyes, the Beast Boy possesses the knowledge you seek in regards to the whereabouts of the Impulse. Interrogate him by force if necessary._" Scarab demanded.

"No," Jaime snapped, only to earn his friend's confused and somewhat wounded expression and quickly tried to amend, "Oooo way that you are willing to show me!"

"Uhhh… yeah?" The other said hesitantly, raising an eyebrow at him.

He made a mental note to ask Black Canary if it's okay that he was simply accepting that all of his friends thought he was slightly crazy. "Well, don't leave me hanging hermano, what is it?" What the shapeshifter pulled out made Jaime almost groan aloud. "That's probably one of mine."

Gar laughed, bag of vegetarian-style chicken whizzies crinkling as he pulled it open and said, "Bet you a soda it was Wally's!" His brain caught up to his mouth and his eyes widened, realizing just what he had said.

And just like that the mood crashed. The younger's expression twisted as his entire body seemed to wilt, whispering accusingly to the innocent bag of chips, "Why did he give me this?" His head turned, imploring him for answers. "His cousin dies and he gets me a birthday present? Why would he do that!"

Jaime could not even begin to fathom that answer. He had no idea what was going on through his friend's head right now. The last time he had seen the erratic speedster it had been three days ago in the artic where, instead of getting into the Bioship with the rest of the team, he took off without a word across the ice and snow, clearing the horizon within seconds. Barry had told them to go on ahead, that he would look after him, before speeding away to do just that.

No one had seen or heard from Bart since that day. Jaime had, last night, flown to his house but found his bedroom at the Garricks' vacant. Unsure where the Allen residence was or where else the other may have run off to, he went home, disappointed and worried. Though he didn't know Wally well, the death still hit him hard and left him wracked with guilt. Had he and scarab just caught that last MFD or if they had arrived just moments sooner, with enough time for him to warn the rest of the team and come up with a plan, maybe something could have been different. And if that was how he was feeling, then Bart, who had been right _there_, had _watched_ when Wally…

He just couldn't even imagine it.

Yet, Bart also came from a world none of them had to experience. One where, likely, this wasn't the first death he'd had to deal with – maybe not even the closest in relation either, as much as that sickened him to think about. (Dear god, could he only pray that the future him was not the murderer of anyone Bart loved.) The point still stood however that it was expected the time traveler might have a very different outlook on life and death and what a birthday might mean.

"I think that's more of a question for him, but… I'm sure it's his way of saying he's glad you're here."

_He's glad you're alive._

"We all are."

"Heh…" Garfield looked up at him, smiling faintly, "Noted."

He reached out, giving Beast Boy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before getting to his feet. "I got to get going ese, before I get Canary cried out of the watchtower for being late. Happy birthday."

"Yeah, thanks." The other replied, uplifted enough to at least start eating the chips.

Jaime shoved his hands into his pockets as he headed out the doorway. He knew tomorrow he'd probably be back here, hands laden with a better-late-than-never present for Garfield. As for tonight, he had an unscheduled patrol to do.

He didn't care if he had to scour the Himalayas this time. He was going to find Bart and make sure he knew that even if he wasn't okay right now, he didn't need to be alone anymore because he has friends that will stick it out with him.

* * *

><p><strong>August 5<strong>**th****, 2016**

**1:33 A.M. **

The low drone of the television hummed within the Watchtower's entertainment room as some old rerun of the Twilight Zone played. Jaime was sitting lengthwise along the couch, back nestled in the corner and feet propped up on the middle cushion. Bart sat on the other side, an impressive mountain of empty wrappers and containers beside him as he munched on another cookie, both of their eyes glued to the screen.

Jaime wasn't sure who had managed to switch to the channel after Cassie, Bart and Gar all tussled over the remote, leading to Virgil accidentally blasting the poor thing into oblivion trying to get them to stop. Born in the 21st century, all of them promptly forgot about the majesty of the buttons on the TV itself and silently stewed as they resigned to their fate of 60s television.

That was four hours ago and Jaime hadn't found himself bored yet. He yawned and reached blindly for his soda on the floor in front of the couch, fingers curling around the neck of the bottle and took a sip. Just as he was setting it back down, he felt a weight press on his legs and he turned his head, seeing Bart, arms crossed over his knees and peering down at him.

"Hey hermano, everyone's asleep."

Jaime glanced around and sure enough he spotted Virgil in the easy chair, legs splayed over one armrest as he snoozed. A green cat was curled up on the top of the chair, tail tucked around his head. On the floor, on the blankets they had thrown down for comfort and cuddled together in that disgusting couple-y way, lay Cassie and Tim. The rest of the team had stuck around for cake but dispersed shortly after, except La'Gaan who had stayed for the movie at least but had to go once the credits ran, unable to stand space and its lack of hydration for very long. The rest of the headquarters was quiet, probably only the night watch still awake in the central station.

"Guess so." He said, holding back another yawn of his own. "It is pretty late. My birthday's over."

Brown hair flopped about as the younger tiled his head. "Does that mean you're no longer accepting presents? 'Cause, I still haven't given you mine."

"Oh, you mean you didn't accidentally consume it on the way here?" He teased. He had, of course, noticed he had not gotten anything from the speedster and at the time had tried his best to hide his disappointment because he knew that wasn't fair. Even scarab had called him out for his irrationality and immaturity – well, okay, he always did that. But this time he was actually right. It was all thanks to Bart he was even getting to celebrate his 17th birthday at all and that should have been gift enough.

Now, he hated himself more for feeling expectantly eager.

"Hey, I never said it was food."

"Dude, you get everyone food."

"Well yeah, who doesn't love food? Food's the crashest thing in the world!" Bart covered his mouth when he heard Virgil give a grumble before turning over. When he was sure the teen was still asleep, he lowered his voice again, "Let's go somewhere else. I don't want to wake everyone up."

With no real direction in mind, they started wandering the empty halls, Bart asking him how he spent his day. So, he told him about how he and Tye went skateboarding that morning and hung out at the arcade, did dinner, cake and gifts with his family before Zetaing up here. They found themselves in the recreation room as he told him about how Milagro had written he was a 'smelly fart monster who will hopefully be less smelly this year' on her card to him.

"Haha, your sister's cute." The brunet said, hurrying over to the small, manmade pond, standing on the bridge that crossed over the middle of it.

"In small doses maybe. Try living with her, ese." He replied good-naturedly, setting his now empty soda bottle on a picnic table and joining him.

"Only if I get your room." Both of them stood there, leaning against the railing and watching the goldfish swim. Ever in movement though, Bart started to tap a random rhythm along the wood. "Sounds like you've had a pretty crash birthday so far. Hopefully I'm not about to break that streak."

Jaime glanced over at the other. "…So you did eat my gift on the way here."

He burst into laughter, some of the tension expelling from his shoulders. "Dude, I swear it's not food! But it _is_ a surprise, so you got to close your eyes."

"Did you forget to wrap it or something?"

"Eh - holdonasecond." The air whooshed as Bart made a quick exit, but Jaime hardly had to blink before the speedster was back, hands obviously hiding something behind his back. "Okay, _now_ close your eyes."

"Hermano, if it's wrapped now I don't – ahh, nevermind." Jaime said. No use reasoning with a guy who still thought secret identities were 'retro-lame'. He shut his eyes and waited, feeling a hand grasp his wrist. But instead of a colorfully wrapped parcel being handed to him, he instead felt… pressure as weight seemed to pull him down. And then Bart was leaning against him and-

Oh.

Jaime's eyes flew open, pulling away and regarding the speedster who was now only millimeters away from him, a shimmery red gift bow in his hair.

_Oh._

"_Your biochemical functions are changing again._" The scarab noted almost boredly, used to his annoying teenage hormones by now.

He ignored that comment in favor of Bart, unusually hesitant as he said, "Happy birthday."

The first thing to pop in his head was that his friend had lied because he could totally consume Bart but that was so beyond the wrong thing to say right now and the guy was _thirteen_ for Christ's sake. So he traded that terrifically horrible thought for another, "I'm really hoping this is a gift that keeps on giving ese or I'm gonna be a little disappointed here."

The way those green eyes brightened and Bart grinned before yanking him down for a second, more enthusiastic kiss made it worth it.

Jaime decided he'd worry about all the questions of how and when and why later, deciding instead to just enjoy the moment as he wrapped his hands around the other's lean frame and brought him closer, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>February 28<strong>**th****, 2017**

**12:27 P.M.**

Jaime swore if his heart beat any louder that Superboy, serious as ever, would probably hear it from where he stood across the room.

"_Your anxiety is unnecessary. We have prepared for this and I calculate a 99 percent chance of success._"

"And the other percent?" He mumbled.

Khaji Da (the scarab had decided to be more 'earth appropriate' and gave himself a name a few months back) buzzed after a long moment, "_You will be internally destroyed_."

Jaime cringed as something cold and ominous slithered down his spine and he hit the dial button. The first ring didn't even complete before the receiver was answering.

"Hey beautiful!" Bart chimed cheerfully, his voice instantly taking some of the edge off of Jaime's ragged nerves.

Along with the sudden pet name making his cheeks color slightly. "I like that one."

"Knew you would." His boyfriend proudly declared. "So what's up?"

Jaime swallowed before saying, "You gotta get to the Watchtower pronto. We're about to be de-briefed for a mission. Sounds big."

"Be there in a fla- soon! I'll be there soon! Don't tell grandpa I almost said that. He'llneverletmeliveitdown."

Jaime was still closing his phone by the time the zetabeam was announcing:

_**Recognized: Kid Flash, B-2-3.**_

"What's the emergen-" Bart called as he came rushing in, only to freeze in place and his eyes blew wide at the sight he was greeted with. "…cy?"

"Happy birthday Bart!" Everyone in the Watchtower yelled.

The speedster stared back at them, jaw falling open as he looked around. To the banners on the walls hung by Cassie and Karen. The balls of floating glitter and color formed by Zatanna's magic. A table laden with food made by various members, the sweets most notably from M'gaan. The pile of gifts, at least one from everyone in the league and team, as well as a few more distant friends. And, finally, to everyone gathered in the room, staring back at him with inviting smiles.

It was the first time Jaime remembered him ever having been struck completely speechless.

He heard one of their newest members, Gear, whisper to Static, "Dude, I think we short-circuited his brain."

That seemed to snap Bart out of his daze, saying haltingly, "But it's not…"

"We know." Tim cut in. "But we're not going to wait for the Bart Allen of this timeline to be born to celebrate your birthday."

"Especially when you never forget one of ours. So, we made one up for you!" Cassie chimed in.

Nightwing nodded from the other side of the room. "We thought today was appropriate. It was a year ago today that you, ah, dropped in on us at the Cave."

"Wait, you guys made a fake birthday for me?" The teen said, slowly catching on.

Flash zipped over to his protégé, ruffling his hair. "'Course we did. We adore you."

"Well, the vote was definitely unanimous when the idea hit the table but you should really thank Jaime. It was his idea." Artemis spoke up with a sly smile.

Jaime shifted uneasily when the other's eyes landed on him. He almost looked like he was on the verge of tears and oh god, if he makes Bart cry he would never forgive himself. "Just the thought. Had a lot of help putting it all toge-"

He never finished before he was being plowed into by a hundred and forty pounds of yellow-clad force, the young brunet hugging him tightly, trembling head to toe and babbling, "Youarethecrashestboyfriendever! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"_Jaime Reyes, bioscans indicate the Bart Allen is not upset. He is happy. The mission has succeeded._"

Fondness swept through him as Jaime wrapped his arms around the lanky speedster, mumbling affectionately, "Happy birthday cariño."

"Come on Bart, we've got lots of food!" M'gaan coaxed. "A little green bird told me you wanted two cakes."

That announcement made Bart pull back. "There's really two?! You guys are so crash, thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Garfield crowed smugly. "Wait until you see my gift!"

A hand grasped his and Jaime was pulled along into the festivities. But beyond the gifts, the food, the cheer, probably the best thing was that Bart did not stop smiling the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I tried to do research finding the boys' actual birthdays, but in-show and in-comic I found nothing. So, I just sort of made them up. The only ones I could find were Wally's, Superboy's and Nightwing's. And oh man how evil that the show 'kills' off Artemis DAYS before Connor's?! As if that boy doesn't have enough to deal with.

Also tried to do research to figure out what Chicken Whizzies actually are. I read someone claim they were cheese snacks before but I can't actually find anything to validate that claim so until that time, I'm thinking they are literally freeze dried chicken pieces. Which sounds super weird to eat.

And yes, I very unashamedly added Gear – and if you don't know who that is, go watch Static Shock.

Anyways, hope you guys liked this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
